This invention generally relates to automated assembly and manufacturing, and more particularly to tool mounts for holding tools on various moving components, such as transfer press rails, which are part of the manufacturing line.
A common part of an assembly line is a transfer press. The transfer press is used for moving parts in and out of dies. The transfer press includes a rail that is movable in several directions. One or more tools are mounted to the transfer press rail by way of a tool mount and are used to handle the parts being manufactured or assembled. These tools may include suction cups, fingers, shovels, grippers, or the like, for selectively engaging the part that is being manufactured or assembled.
The arrangement or configuration of the tools is usually specifically tailored for the part being manufactured. If a different part is to be manufactured along the same transfer press assembly line, the tools are typically replaced with a set of differently configured tools. The removal and replacement of the old set of tools is facilitated by the tool mount attached to the transfer press rail. The tool mount typically receives a boom to which the various tools are mounted. By removing the boom from the tool mount, all of the tools associated with that mount can be quickly and easily removed. A new boom, having a new arrangement of possibly different tools, can then be inserted into the tool mount and secured therein for use with the different part being manufactured.
In the past, there have been several problems with prior art tool mounts. One of these problems has had to do with the tightness with which the tool mount secures the boom and tools to the transfer press rail. If the tools and boom are not secured tightly to the tool mount, the tools can end up with a certain degree of free play or wiggle room with respect to the tool mount. This can cause problems with the precise alignment of the tools and the part being manufactured, and is desirably avoided.
A second problem with the prior art tool mounts is the ease with which the tools and boom can be removed from the transfer press rail. In most manufacturing environments, it is desirable to change the tooling on the transfer press assembly line as easily as possible. In the past, the tool assembly has always been removed from the transfer press rail by moving the tool assembly out of the forward end of the tool mount. This can be a difficult task because the person changing the tool assembly is usually positioned behind the transfer press rail. The person therefore has to push the tool assembly away from himself or herself to remove it from the tool mount, and then must lift and pull it toward himself or herself in order to remove it from the transfer press. Also, there can be insufficient space between the die and tool assembly to push the tool assembly out far enough to disengage it from the tool mount, making it impossible to remove the tool until the die has been removed. In addition, the height of the transfer press rail can often be as high as five feet or more at the time the tool assembly is to be changed. Such heights can make it especially difficult for shorter people to push the tool assembly out of the receiver and then pull the assembly forward to remove it from the transfer press rail. The need for an improved tool mount which has both an improved tightness and ease of assembly and disassembly can therefore be seen.